Our Shared Secret
by FictionAdict
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been in a secret realationship for some time, however when Naruto gets attacked for being the Rokudaime, how long will he and Sasuke be able to keep their realationship a secret and what will happen to Naruto?
1. Prologue

**Hey people this is a teaser until I can edit my first chapter completely. I hope it sparks your interests to keep reading and don't worry the first chapter will be up soon. Also because I want to avoid a lawsuit in my future I must say I do not own the Naruto story or characters. Toodles.**

**p.s. Sorry the teaser is a bit angsty, but don't worry it will get happy soon!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he had been told the news it felt like there was a hand grasping and squeezing at his heart, trying desperately to stop its beating and

make it bleed. But for him he had to keep his face as its usual stoic nature, but even that didn't stop the shaking of his limbs. They had found that

mans headband lying in a pool of blood. So much blood that he couldn't deny the fact somebody was dead after they lost all that blood. Which

made him realize that man was dead. That man was never returning home again and would no longer hold him close. When the search had been

called off it became harder to keep his stoic mask in front of all the others. He knew he had to wait until he got home to let that mask fall. When

he did get home he stripped of his clothes, going straight for the shower. He wanted to wash off the feeling of loneliness and grief. He knew mere

water couldn't do that though, it had to be that man, his personality, his smile it could only be that man to heal him. But he knew that was never

going to happen and that these feelings would remain forever. That's when he let his mask fall. He dropped down to his knees on the shower

floor, and cried and sobbed knowing that man was dead. He cried shaking in the shower even long after the water had gone cold. He didn't

remember leaving the shower to go cry on his bed but he knew it didn't matter. That man was gone leaving a hole in the still sobbing man. Even

when the tears and shaking stopped he was still empty. All he could do was wonder why it had turned out like this, they were happy and in love

it shouldn't have been like this. He had worked hard to become normal again and earn back the respect he used to have, all for the man who was

now dead. Nothing left of that man but a stone carving, memories and a bloody headband. Even with this thought Sasuke knew he had no more

tears left to cry because he had spent them all crying over his lost love. As he fell into a uneasy sleep brought about by exhaustion he muttered a

few words as his eyes fluttered close. The words of "I love you Naruto" were the last words spoken from his lips that day, before sleep overtook

him.


	2. A Normal Day

Today was just like any other day in the village hidden in the leaves. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping and people were waking to start the day. However there were two people in particular who were not as keen on greeting the rising sun. These two were of course Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. However many people might not find that odd. Not everyone could be an early bird. What people would find odd is that these known rivals were currently entangled with a messy display of sheets and limbs. People would find it even odder if they knew these two men wanted to stay like that all morning.

The blonde was the first to speak that morning, "hey Sasu, why don't I take the day off and we could just lay in bed all day, I could take a sick day."

"Hokages don't have the time to be taking sick days, Naruto." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Awww your no fun, I thought you loved me." Naruto replied with puppy dog eyes and fake tears.

"you oaf I do love you, but we have duties to this village, I have to help with the Anbu and you have to take care of this village.", said the raven with a small smile

"come on lets get up before people think your missing." Sasuke went, got up and stretched his arms above his head. Dragging his legs to the side of the bed and getting on to his feet letting his bare feet touch the hardwood floor below. As he did one last stretch outstretching his hand for Naruto, to let him know he had to get ready for the day. Naruto grabbed his hand and let himself be brought to his feet by the smirking raven. Using a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes Naruto could only yawn while he went in search of something to wear and watched as Sasuke went to go leave for the shower.

The two of them had been together now for some time now and were quite happy when they were together. Nobody knew they were together of course. They had kept it a secret for Narutos sake. He had just recently achieved his dream of becoming Rokudaime after Tsunade had become tired of it. It took longer then Naruto wanted due to the stupid council treating him as a demon still but after Tsunade pulled some strings he was able to take over as Rokudaime. However the council members would find any reason to get rid of that privilege. That's why Naruto and Sasuke had to keep quiet about there relationship. The council would say Naruto would be unfit for the job of Rokudaime because of his love for the once missing Ninja Sasuke. After Sasuke had defeated his brother he was saved by Naruto who was looking for him. Naruto had through an epic battle defeated Orochimaru and severed the control he had over Sasuke. Of course it had been about five years since that day and he was just beginning to get back respect. Sasuke had somehow allowed to be given the rank of Anbu due to the fact Naruto had let him after he had become Rokudaime. The council wasn't pleased but they let it happen in respect for the Uchiha blood line. Sasuke was not hated for what he did but he still wasn't considered trustworthy. Orochimaru had been blamed for his actions but it was still hard to trust somebody who had left a village for years to only come back being dragged in by the number one knuckleheaded ninja.

By the time Naruto got dressed in his Rokudaime attire he reached for one thing that was left sitting on the nightstand. It was the headband given to him by Iruka even though he didn't have to wear it he still wanted to, it was part of him and would always be a knuckleheaded ninja at heart. As he adjusted his headband Sasuke returned to the bedroom fully clothed and dried off. As he watched Naruto he walked up behind him and softly wrapped his arms around Naruto. They both were happy being in a gentle embrace but they both knew it would be the last for a few hours unless they wanted to let everyone know how close they had become over the years.

"Are sure about the sick day?", Naruto asked, while turning to face Sasuke to give him a kiss on lips.

"Unfortunately I'm sure. But don't worry I'll make up for making you go to work today later tonight.", replied a smirking raven.

"Oh really" ,said the blonde with a fake surprise. "that sounds quite nice to me." Said an also smirking blonde. "I guess I'll meet you at the office then to give you your mission.",

"see you in a few", Sasuke said while he left to go meet his fellow Anbu. With a heavy sigh Naruto left for the hokage office taking a quick stroll through the village to wave at people before he had to get work. He had barley had sat down when Sakura came rushing through the door. The pink haired medical nin shouting Narutos name.

"um yes Sakura what seems to be the problem. " ,was Narutos intelligent response. "what have you been talking to Lee about?", she said with a glare in her eyes. You see Sakura had decided to marry Lee after she realized that Sasuke was just a silly childhood crush. She had a fleeting suspicion about Sasuke and Narutos relationship, due to being so close to them it was easy for her to read those glances they gave each other. It wasn't hard to notice that those two were more then just friends. However that was not the issue on her mind she wanted to know why her husband of two years was begging for a child out of the blue.

"Naruto, please tell me why Lee is so desperate for a child and please tell me why he said, you said that I was desperate for a family."

"what you don't want a family?" The blonde asked

"you know that's not what I mean you idiot!" Sakura yelled, then calming down a bit to say, "I would love to have a child but not right now, were both two busy with our careers to have a child right now. But for some reason he has this big… impression that I had this conversation with you about how I wanted a baby and how I told you, to talk to Lee about what I felt." Sakura said while crossing her arms and still glaring at her friend.

"well you see….." Naruto started with one hand scratching the back of his head. "I just thought that you and Lee could add a baby to your family, knowing how happy you seem to be, I just thought I would give Lee a gentle, push, in the right direction." Naruto replied with eyes no longer looking at Sakura. That's when Sakura rushed over to grab the collar of his robe with a fist clenched at her side, "Do you know how much I have heard about the wonder of youth in the past day, its worse then when he was a kid! Do you know how long it will take him to stop fussing over me!" she gave a heavy sigh and let go of her friends robes. "Really your going to be the death of me I swear Naruto." ,The pink haired girl said while running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry Sakura sometimes I need something to do besides paperwork." ,replied Naruto with a sheepish grin. "I could talk to Lee again."

"Don't you dare Naruto.", said the obviously still annoyed Sakura.

"I was just joking.", Said the blonde waving his arms and giving off a nervous laugh.

"Okay.. Well I have to get to work at the hospital, just please stop telling everyone who's married to get preggers, it's a little odd."

"Hey that's mean, I was just thought that you could use a cute little baby to take care of at home, people that are happily in love and married deserve to have a child." ,Naruto said with a sincere grin. With that bright smile Sakura knew she couldn't stay angry at the Rokudaime but she could only reply with, "alright I'll let it go just don't talk to Lee again." and with that she left the office and headed towards the hospital. Naruto could only chuckle at the conversation he just had.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with Sasuke he was just training with some fellow Anbu when he had been told to go with his teammates to meet the Rokudaime for a mission. Sasuke gathered his kunai and headed to meet his blonde dobe.

"so what do you think are mission will be today?" , one of the Anbu asked Sasuke.

"Who knows probably just to retrieve a scroll or something." Said Sasuke with a monotone voice.

"Ya your probably right."

"So depending on the missions some of the Anbu were going out to get some drinks later, feel free to join the party." ,said the masked Anbu

"No that's alright I have something else to do this week.", replied the raven with a small smile being hidden by his Anbu mask.

The other Anbu kept running along to the Rokudaime in order to see what mission was to be assigned and not giving Sasukes answer another thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every time Sasuke went to enter the Rokudaime's office he couldn't help the fluttering of his heart, even though he had entered that office countless times before. The thought of seeing Naruto with his bright smile seemed to relieve all the stress and worries he carried and made him feel calm, though he may not always voice that opinion. Soon enough Sasuke and two other Anbu members were entering the office to see the Rokudaime. Naruto greeted the men with his usual grin and let them know what they were assigned.

"hello men, I hope you all doing well.", the cheery blonde said.

"were doing fine, Rokudaime-sir.", one of the masked Anbu said.

"Well I guess we should get down to business, don't worry your mission isn't all that hard.", while grabbing a scroll Naruto continued to talk, "A village in wave country paid for the best ninjas to help deliver a scroll, I guess they were a bit eager or something but apparently this scroll is highly important to them, so best of luck I guess.", Naruto said sarcastically, while throwing the scroll lightly towards Sasuke to catch.

"Thank you Rokudaime.", Sasuke coolly replied before leaving to head out and complete the mission with his teammates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was practically midnight by the time the Anbu returned, tired but just as fine as they were when they left. Sasuke was tired but happy to be home. The home he was talking about was of course the one he shared with Naruto. Everyone else in the village of course thought Naruto was the only one to dwell inside though. While Sasuke entered the house he kicked his sandals off by the door. Sasuke was in desperate need of a shower but wanted to sleep more than get clean. Sasuke climbed up the stairs to the bedroom to find Naruto curled up his side sleeping soundly his body illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the window. Sasuke smiled at his sleeping lover, happy to see his sleeping blonde. Sasuke went to lie down on the bed but the slight movement Sasukes body caused Naruto to awaken. Taking a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes Naruto said, "Your home".

"That I am". Sasuke said while shifting on the bed to face Naruto.

With a yawn Naruto said, "You stink, go take a shower.", eyes barley staying open.

"I'm too tired, I'll take one in the morning.", Sasuke replied.

"hmmmm", The blonde replied, already falling back asleep.

Sasuke watched Naruto fall asleep, letting his eyes drift close too.

"Still such a dobe.", Sasuke replied letting the sleep overtake him too, while letting one hand hold Naruto's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here it is people the first chapter in my first Fanfiction ever, exciting right?! well anyways I hope you guys enjoy, I tried to edit but I'm pretty sure I didn't catch everything. I hope its good enough to keep you readers interested and reading and maybe leave a review. XD** **I made Sasuke a bit of a fluffy perv, lol but anyways I got to go and work on chapter two, hope to post soon. Toodles! Also I still don't own Naruto, so no lawsuits please. **


End file.
